Kizuna
by tokiwashojo
Summary: With the Winter Cup over, all the teams are trying their best to become better. But what if Akashi calls his old team back together? What will happen to the bonds formed in their freshman year? This fanfiction explores the possible "oath" that was mentioned at the start of the Winter Cup arc, contains spoilers for the manga. KagaxKuro, MidoxTaka, MuraxMuro, AoKise for now
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I don't own Kurobasu and I never will

Warning: This will be heavy on spoilers for the manga. So if you haven't read until the latest chapters, please don't read this one yet? Because this is set after the winter cup, so EVERYTHING that went on in the manga will be referenced here. This will have yaoi undertones – you have been warned. Also, to those looking for a pwp, I don't think this is the fic for you. As much as I love pwps, this fanfic is gonna be more plot centric

[edit 10.15.12]

Edited some phrases because I got some feedback that I was using Japanese words here and there, then I read back and realized I used it a LOT OTL. I'm so sorry, I got rid of them now ^^ Sorry for the confusion!

...

Prologue

_**Kise** _

The end of the winter cup. Kise couldn't believe it but Kurokocchin and Kagamicchi had led the Seirin team to absolute victory, crushing Rakuzan and even Kaijou to grab that much desired Wnter cup championship. It was surreal…he had expected Akashi to shed a tear when his strategy did not work, when his supposed plan did not come into fruition. But there was nothing of the sort.

Akashi was …smiling when they had lost and it honestly sent shivers of dread up Kise's spine.

As much as he respected his former captain, the boy really scared him sometimes. "Mouuuu just thinking about it gives me chills!" he chuckled and his photographer looked at him with a curious look.

"Kise kun?" Kise snapped his head back and let out a weak chuckle. He was talking to himself again in the middle of a shoot. "Ahhh gomen gomen," he chuckled softly as he resumed posing.

As a model he had to juggle his basketball schedule and his shoots, and had to make sure he could perform well in both. He didn't get the rematch he wanted with Aomine because Seirin had taken care of Touou before he could. So even if he was in a shoot with the Winter cup behind him, he still couldn't help but want to train harder.

"Ahhh concentrate Ryouta!" he said as he slapped his cheeks and wake himself up. He had to do his job properly.

Meanwhile, his phone was vibrating because of an incoming message. A message he will read when he is done with his shoot. A message that might never let him get the chance to go against Touou and against Aomine again.

**_Aomine _**

Wakamatsu was a PAIN. Really a pain in the ass. Aomine's love for basketball had already returned much to Kuroko's persistence. But he didn't sign up for this!

"Suck it up!"

"Shut up Wakamatsu!" he growled as he looked up from the floor on which he was sprawled on. "You want to kill me or what?!"

Aomine had monstrous stamina, but running around the gym for 100 laps was just hell even for the ace of the generation of miracles. He could swear that Wakamatsu was doing this just to spite him for being an ass when he started and showing the sophomore little to no respect.

"Everyone runs 20 laps, but since you have to make up for all the practices you missed since you started, you have to run more," the older boy smirked as he looked down at Aomine.

"Fuck you," Aomine growled just as Momoi came by his side and handed him a towel and a water bottle.

"But Dai chan…Wakamatsu san is only doing what a captain should."

"Can't you see he's torturing me?" Aomine glared at Momoi as he sat up and began to drink from the water bottle.

"No, because if I had it my way, you'd be running 200," she said innocently, making Aomine spew out water and making a disgusting mess on his jersey.

"The fuck?! You want to kill me Satsuki?!"

Momoi smiled innocently as Aomine drank down his water. "I'm just happy that Dai chan is enjoying basketball again,' she said softly.

"Ah?!" Aomine glared at her. "This isn't basketball, this is torture!"

Momoi giggled and took the empty water bottle. Then she leaned forward and whispered in Aomine's ear. "It will be over very soon," she said softly. "Akashi kun called."

Aomine's eyes widened and his lips formed into a small smirk, his tiredness momentarily forgotten. "Finally."

**_Murasakibara_**

Murasakibara undid the ponytail that held his hair back. It was the end of practice, and even if he still towered over everyone and managed to stop ALL goals from getting in, resulting into a very boring match… he was enjoying himself. And he knew why - Himuro was smiling at him, smiling and enjoying himself. At the end of the last winter cup, the reason why he had shed tears that he had never shed before was due to letting Himuro down.

He never realized it before, but he wanted to keep Himuro smiling no matter what. And with that resolution, he managed to enter the zone the last time during the Winter cup. And now, this was his driving force to get better and make sure that Himuro remained happy in this team. They would win next time definitely.

Murasakibara's world used to revolve around Akashi, who led him down the proper path. That was another man he wanted to smile…. Those two – Akashi and Himuro were the two people who trusted him fully regardless of his lack of enthusiasm for this sport.

"Atsushi," Himuro called him back from his daydream by putting a large bag of gummy worms in front of his face. "I got these from friends back in the USA, and I think you'll like them more than I will," Himuro chuckled as he saw the spark light in Murasakibara's eyes at the sight of the colorful packaging.

"Murochin," Murasakibara said as he blinked and took a whiff of the sweet smelling treat. "Thanks," he said softly as he dipped his hand inside and felt around for one of the treats. He took one of the longer worms and stuffed it into his mouth. "Mmmm Murochin, it's good," he said as he took another bite of the long squiggly treat.

Himuro chuckled and reached up to ruffle Murasakibara's purple locks. "If you like it then we can go out and buy some more. Take it as my treat for playing so well today."

Murasakibara smiled and nodded quickly. "That sounds wonderful Murocchin," he said and in record time undressed and changed into a new set of clothes, much to Himuro's amusement.

"You changed faster than I did," Himuro chuckled as he looked at the taller man. "I haven't even changed yet, please wait for me?" he smiled as he patted Murasakibara's back.

Murasakibara smiled and nodded, taking his large gym bag and walked out of the changing room so he could wait for Himuro outside Yousen's gates. He was already so excited, and before he knew it , his long legs had brought him to the gate of the school. Candy and Himuro always made him feel more elated than usual, and he was in a really good mood right now.

Then, much to his surprise, his cellphone rang. He felt the vibrations in his pants pocket and he slowly picked it up, not really in a rush since he was in such a happy state. But when he saw the name on the screen, his eyes widened slightly and he answered the call immediately.

"Akashi," he said the name in a reverent manner. One of the two boys who managed to make him play basketball, and one that he respected fully.

"Atsushi," Akashi's voice flowed from the earpiece. "It's time."

"Yes," Murasakibara said as his eyes flickered for a moment. He closed the phone, ended the call, turned around and left. There was no hesitation in his steps. Akashi's will was absolute. He was afraid of him, but he also respected him above all else.

So when Himuro came out a few minutes later, the tall boy was no where in sight. And Himuro looked around, confused and in the freezing winter felt the cold sting of betrayal as he was left all alone.

**_Midorima _**

Midorima threw the ball with his perfect and ridiculous arc and, with his back turned, heard the ball swish into the basket.

"Of course," he said to himself with a smirk. There was no way he would miss. Not then, not ever. Damned Akashi made him look like small fry when he crushed his team during the semi finals. It will never happen again he promised himself. He didn't want to see his team, the very ones who placed their total trust on him, so devastated. He didn't want to see Takao devastated.

Takao should always act silly and smile – that was what he wanted. No matter how much he ignored his fellow freshman's attempts of a closer friendship, and no matter how much he never showed his appreciation for Takao's fondness of him, he returned those feelings of fondness 100%, if not more. He just was not the showy type of person and Takao seemed to have accepted that fact.

The green haired Shooting guard smirked as he used his tape covered fingers to adjust his thick rimmed glasses. It was cute how Takao never asked anything in return and accepted Midorima for all his quirks and strangeness.

He closed his eyes for a moment amidst the squeaking of sneakers on the basketball court. He knew when it was his turn, and for a moment it was alright to just pause and revel in the happiness that this team and that one man had given him.

And his turn did come eventually….with a rather painful basketball hit on his face, courtesy of none other than Takao.

"Takao!" he growled as the man in question took the ball that bounced off Midorima's face and charged against the team they were up against. A few more months and their seniors were graduating already and though they should be focusing more on their studies to get into university, they decided to stay for another month just to be able to play with their underclassmen. Basktetball was fun after all when competing amidst friends.

Even if this was just a practice game between senior members of Shutoku, Takao ALWAYS gave it his all. That was partly why Midorima fell for him, he gave it his all no matter what, even in his affections for Midorima. Others, when shown the same circumstance, of Midorima not returning any form of affection at all, would have given up so easily. But not Takao.

So with a large red ball mark on his face, Midorima ran after his teammate and lover. There were no words, there never was any use for them in between them. Takao knew even without Midorima telling him, and Midorima knew what with Takao constantly showing him his affection. As such, they were never officially a couple. One could say they had a mutual understanding, an unofficial couple.

The game lasted another good thirty minutes, with Midorima and Takao's team slaughtering their opponent. It was no surprise, his horoscope for the day showed great promise after all, and had a 98% compatibility with Takao's hororscope. Fate was good to them today. And with those odds, they were unstoppable in court.

Although…there was something that bothered Midorima slightly when he checked Oha Asa this morning. With a 98% compatibility, they were bound to encounter something that would shift that compatibility, and the horoscope hinted that it would stem from his lucky item today. Midorima assumed that it was a petty quarrel, but so far, nearing the end of the day, Takao was in high spirits. Midorima highly doubted that they would quarrel anytime today.

His lucky item today was a pink flip phone. And though Takao had teased him about it in the morning, Midorima had promptly ignored it and shifted the conversation to another topic.

So what could it be?

"Oi what are you spacing out for Shintarou?" Takao asked him, breaking his train of thought as they entered the locker room.

Midorima blinked and adjusted his glasses."I wasn't spacing out," he grumbled, embarrassed that Takao had caught him in that state. Takao often teased him that he thought too much, and it was true…he was a perfectionist after all, even with his shots. Though, even if he was a perfectionist still, Takao was managing to change him a little bit, making him learn to trust the other to have his back anytime he felt less than perfect.

"Yes you were," Takao insisted. And Midorima felt the smaller hand slowly slip into his, and gave his a gentle squeeze. Takao was smiling and made sure their twined hands were out of eyesight of their teammates. But Midorima could see that concerned look dancing across his eyes. Takao was good at faking his emotions, but never to Midorima.

Midorima sighed. He could never hide anything from Takao either. He opened his mouth to reply, but he never got to say anything as his pink flip phone let out a loud, and rather embarrassing ringtone. He realized to his horror that he had not changed the standard ringtone. So instead of replying to Takao, Midormia grabbed his phone and flipped it open as he rushed outside the locker room, with the laughter of his seniors ringing in the background.

"Hello?" he muttered into the phone, without even checking who it was that was calling him.

"Shintarou," That familiar voice made him stop in his tracks.

"A…Akashi," he recognized that voice anywhere. "What is it?" he asked him, suddenly forcing himself to calm down. The last time Akashi had called on him and the rest of the GoM members was during the beginning of the Winter Cup where he had checked if they remembered their Oath. No, it can't be…he wasn't going to….was he?

"It's time Shintarou." Midorima's hand shook. Those sure hands that never faltered in a match, threatened to let his phone go. It was time…it was finally time. He wanted to say no, that he didn't want to, but it was never an option.

"Yes Akashi," was all he said in reply before the line went dead. It was time. Midorima gave the court and the locker room one last look before he pocketed his phone. Oha Asa was never wrong in its predictions.

**_Kuroko _**

"Oiiii you left the windows open on purpose didn't you?!"

Kuroko could barely control the small smile that spread across his lips as he looked up at the man on whose chest he was laying down on. His light, the one thing that kept him rooted in the sport that he loved – Kagami Taiga. They were both naked and were laying with each other (or on top of each other as Kuroko had managed to wriggle his way on to Kagami's chest).

Kagami's apartment and his bed were both too big for him so he insisted that Kuroko come and sleep over more often since their relationship began. It was a mutual thing, their love and fascination for each other. And having grown up in the States, Kagami sure was very vocal about his feelings for Kuroko.

Every time he thought about it, he would smile and feel a small flutter in his belly. The more silent and shy Kuroko had blushed so much that day that for the first time in his life, people noticed him more than usual. So it was a day to remember.

Kagami had taken the now grown up Tetsuya #2 with him on a walk, much to Kuroko's and the whole team's fascination. Kagami hated and feared dogs so much he would never touch Tetsuya #2 when he was a puppy. But that day he actually volunteered to take Tetsuya #2 out for a walk. It was a surprising change of pace.

But what was more surprising that day, was that Kagami came back so soon after. He had changed into a fresh change of clothes, smelled strangely of cologne, and in Tetsuya#2's jaws was a small basket of flowers – blue hydrangeas, flowers that had the same shade as Kuroko's eyes and hair.

Everyone actually thought that Kagami was proposing to Riko or was planning to propose to a girl in his class and he had just come back to the gym by mistake. But lo and behold, he had walked in and stopped in front of Kuroko. Then as if in slow motion, he took out a small ring and slipped it into a silver chain, replacing the one that he and Himuro shared before. "I know it's strange and all, but I really like you," he declared in front of everyone. "Himuro nii was my past, and you are my future Kuroko," he said as he fumbled with his words, and he fumbled to give the other ring to Kuroko. Kuroko didn't say anything then as he was given the ring, and his silence made Kagami's face fall.

A quick tiptoe and kiss on his cheek later and the taller freshman was the one blushing as dark as his hair.

And that was the start of their eventful and terribly exciting relationship together. Now there was one thing that Kuroko could say he loved more than basketball – Kagami Taiga.

Kuroko smiled fondly as he remembered that day, and his hand automatically touched the similar ring around his neck. "Of course I left it open. I don't want to cuddle when it's hot and humid and smells like sex."

Kagami raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You planned this you little pest?" he laughed, teasing Kuroko. "Tetsuya, you trickster. You were sure we were gonna have sex that's why you made sure to keep the window open huh?"

"I'm confident in my skills," Kuroko purred as he nuzzled Kagami's strong chest.

Kagami laughed again and scratched his head. "I can never win against you!" he laughed as he ruffled Kuroko's hair.

"Ah my hair," Kuroko reacted, trying to swat Kagami's hand away, only to be disturbed when he felt the bed vibrate.

Kagami frowned and tried to kick the phone away. "Thought we'd turn off our phones when we get to bed?" he said to Kuroko as he continued to kick the phone to the edge of the bed so Kuroko wouldn't get it.

"You made that rule by yourself, I never consented to it," Kuroko said as he scrambled to grab the phone. "It might be important," he said as he slipped off the bed and took the call. He didn't care that he was naked and that his sexy butt was showing. Nor did he mind the mess between his legs and the markings that Kagami had put around his private areas. And of course, Kagami staring at his bare naked form was just to be expected and he didn't mind that at all.

"Hello," he greeted into the phone.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko's eyes widened significantly and for a moment there was silence between the two boys.

But before Akashi could speak, the 6th man of Teiko spoke in a soft voice. "I know, it's time, isn't it?" he said in a hushed voice. It was barely a question, he knew why Akashi had called.

"Yes. You know what you have to do."

"Yes, I know," Kuroko said softly before turning his cell off.

"So who was that?" Kagami asked, grinning at his lover. "Told ya it was gonna be some useless crap-"

"Kagami kun," Kuroko interrupted his lover, earning him a confused look from Kagami. Kuroko always called him by his first name when they were alone, unless he was upset. Kuroko was a private person as Kagami found out and he never appreciated public displays of affection. But this…. What had he done wrong? Having been with Kuroko just right after the winter cup, he was now very attuned to the boy's nuances. It was really faint, but he heard Kuroko's distress in the monotone voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he frowned slightly, worried for his shorter lover. He reached out to take him by his arm and pull him back into bed with him.

But Kuroko stepped back at the last minute and shook his head.

"Tetsu?" he asked in a confused manner. What was wrong?

"I'm sorry…I have to go," Kuroko said the words so easily but Kagami could tell that it was forced.

"Right now?"

"Yes…." Kuroko had dropped his gaze to the floor and the more Kagami worried.

"And you can't tell me why?"

Kuroko shook his head.

"Damn it Tetsu-!"

"I'm sorry!" Kuroko suddenly said quickly as he grabbed his clothes, effectively cutting off Kagami's words. "Don't wait up for me Kagami kun," he said in a rushed manner as he ran out of the door, before Kagami could even react and run after him.

"Shit Tetsu!" KAgami growled as he put on his clothes and rushed to the door as well….only to find that Kuroko was already gone. "What the fuck was that about?"

End of prologue

...

author's notes

It's gonna be multiple pairings but it's angsty. I've already established those relationships above KagaxKuro, MidoxTakao, and MuraxMuro. But it's gonna get strained people, the strain above is nothing like the strain I'm gonna put them through in the next chapters -_-

Hoping you can give me some criticisms so I can better write the first chapter. I'm so rusty already, been forever since I last wrote anything :D


	2. Chapter 1: Where is Everyone

Chapter 1

Kagami growled as he missed his next shot. It was not like him to miss, but then again, it was not like him to be practicing alone. How long has it been since Kuroko had left? Around three weeks maybe…almost a month now, today.

He growled again as he grabbed the ball and bounced it on the floor. "It's not working!" he snarled as he squeezed the ball in his hands. Though Kuroko was not a powerful shooter, nor was he a perfect defender either, Kagami felt happier and more fulfilled when he played one on ones with Kuroko. Imagining Kuroko defending him was not like the real thing. It was just not working.

He missed Kuroko terribly and no one in the team could replace that invisible support he held for him on and off court. What was worse was that no one in the team, heck no on in school knew where he was!

Just like that Kuroko had disappeared from Seirin completely, none of his classmates, even his teachers knew where he was. When Kagami went to check his apartment, it was empty, totally deserted, like no one had stayed there for a few months now. For someone who disappeared in one night, it was just incredible and disturbing how quickly Kuroko disappeared. Now, in hindsight, Kagami was annoyed that he had insisted they sleep over at his place ALL the time because it was more spacious. Now he had no idea how long Kuroko's place was like this.

"Damn it Tetsu, where are you?!" he growled as he slammed the ball hard on the street court so hard that it bounced away from where he was playing.

"Shit,.." he grumbled as he went to get it, he was clearly frustrated. His frowning brows were more furrowed than usual.

The balled rolled away and the tall freshman cursed as he had to follow it …until it was stopped by someone's foot.

"Hey thanks …." He said as he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Himuro. "Tatsuya?" he asked surprised when he saw his friend and basketball brother from the USA.

"Yo," Himuro smiled as he waved at Kagami. "I thought I'd find you here, practicing in your shirt and shorts even when winter is still in full swing." Kagami was such a basketball head, it was as if the freezing temperatures were not affecting him at all.

"This isn't close to Yosen at all, what are you doing here?" Kagami asked as he picked up the ball and noticed that Himuro was not looking at him, and the other male was instead peeking behind Kagami as if looking for something. "What are you looking for Tatsuya?"

"Where's Kuroko?" Himuro finally asked as he couldn't find the shorter Seirin player anywhere near Kagami.

"What you heard too? Are you here to rub it to my face that he's no where to be found?" Kagami grumbled.

Himuro blinked and then frowned slightly at that new information. "So he disappeared too huh?"

This time Kagami's interest was piqued. "Too? What do you mean too?"

Himuro shrugged. "Atsushi's gone, no one can find him, just like that." He sighed and shook his head. "I came here to ask Kuroko about it, if he knew where Atsushi would be. But he's not here either.

Kagami frowned more than his usual frown. "When did he disappear?"

"Three weeks ago."

Kagami's eyes widened slightly and then he resumed frowning. "That's about the same time that Tetsuya disappeared too."

Now it was Himuro's turn to look surprised. "Do you think…. " he frowned slightly as well and turned his heel. "Let's go see Kise or Midorima, they would probably know if something is up."

"If something was up you think they'd tell us?" Kagami asked as he followed after Himuro, his gym bag slung over his shoulder. "Those Generation of Miracles guys have pride, and a world of their own. They won't say anything even if they knew it."

"Around me no, but around you they probably would," Himuro said softly as they walked.

"Eh? Me? I think you got that wrong Tatsuya."

Himuro chuckled and shook his head. "I think I got it right. You have their respect. You showed them that the Generation of Miracles was not unbeatable. And I think everyone respects you as someone on the same level."

"Tsk, whatever gave you that idea huh? Respect my ass."

Himuro chuckled. He knew it and the rest of the guys who went against Kagami knew it. If Kagami had been in Japan during the time of the GoM, he probably would be one of them instead of being a no-namer. He was that talented. He looked at his younger brother of sorts and shook his head. Kagami had no idea how talented he was.

The rest of the way to Kaijo was not that far, but the trip towards it was a silent one. Both Himuro and Kagami were thinking of possible reasons why both Kuroko and Murasakibara had gone missing on the same day.

They both arrived at Kaijo, both silent but with similar grim expressions on their faces. And it quickly changed into surprise when they heard a loud "Damn it!" from the direction of the basketball court.

Quickly exchanging glances, the two boys ran towards the basketball court only to find Takao with his fist slammed against the wall of the court. And right in front of him was Kasamatsu, the captain of the Kaijou basketball team.

"Calm down," Kasamatsu said, putting his hand on Takao's shoulder. As he did so, he caught sight of both Himuro and Kagami and the Kaijou sophomore's brows furrowed. He said something to Takao and the Shutoku player lifted his arm and turned to look at the direction Kasamatsu was looking towards and his eyes widened.

"What are you two doing here?" Takao asked as he looked at Himuro and Kagami.

"We could ask the same," Himuro said softly as he smiled at the two other boys. "You're not from Kaijo either."

Kasamatsu looked at Himuro and Kagami and said in a low tone, "With you two here, is it safe to assume that both Kuroko and Midorima have disappeared as well?"

"Ah," Himuro replied as he nodded his head.

"So they disappeared without telling you anything either?" Kagami asked, his hand clutching the strap of his gym bag tighter. What the hell was going on?

"Then this is indeed troubling," Kasamatsu grumbled. "I would understand if Aomine disappeared, but Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise would not disappear without saying anything to us four," he said as his brows furrowed and Takao let out a curse.

"Shin chan won't ever go away without telling me about it," Takao hissed. "And I'm sure Kuroko would never disappear without telling Kagami anything."

"He apologized when he left, and didn't explain anyhing," Kagami said grimly. "That's what has me worried. Why would he apologize?"

"Wait…." Himuro turned to look at Kagami. "He told you that he was leaving?!"

"Yeah," Kagami replied as he scratched the back of his head. Of course he couldn't tell them ALL the details of circumstances when Kuroko had told him, there was no way he was gonna tell them all that they were sleeping together. "He said it in a rush too, we were practicing when he got a call," he lied. "And he had to leave so quickly. He couldn't tell me why, he just apologized about it and left."

At this the three other boys looked at each other with a worried expression.

"That's our first clue then," Kasamatsu said as his brows furrowed in thought.

"Our clue to what?" Takao asked in an exasperated manner. "Shin chan would never disappear without telling me anything! And that Kuroko would not tell Kagami why he was leaving is another red flag! It's not a clue, it's like a bad omen!"

"I wonder if Aomine kun has disappeared as well? If he has then we might have a bigger problem in our hands…why did all the players from Teiko's Generation of Miracles disappear and all without any indication why?" Himuro concluded as he placed his thumb on is chin, deep in thought. "Do you think they're being targeted by someone? Someone with a grudge maybe?"

Takao and Kagami immediately looked alarmed. But Kasamatsu shook his head. "That would exclude Kuroko kun, he's too mild mannered to have triggered someone's ire."

"Kasamatsu's right," Himuro said as he crossed his arms.

"So for now all we can do is wait, we don't know what happened to them and no one else does either. Not the teachers, not anyone in the teams, no one," Kasamatsu sighed.

"K'so!" (1) Takao growled as he punched the wall hard.

Kagami frowned and looked up into the clear sky. What had happened to the GoM (2) members? Why did they all disappear like that? And why had Kuroko not tell him anything?

...

There were no more tournaments after the Winter cup, and with the warmth that Spring brought were new changes to the teams. The seniors had finally moved on, deciding to hang up their jerseys and pass on knowledge now that they all had to concentrate on college exams.

Time flew by so fast, within months final exams were over and soon it was summer vacation.

But for the many teams that had gone through a tough Winter tournament, summer was just the perfect opportunity to get stronger and better. Without any exams looming over them, they were all able to focus solely on basketball.

Of course, Seirin, Shutoku, Kaijo, Yousen, Touou, all of them were suffering from the loss of all the GoM members, even Rakuzan. And summer was just the time to try and make up for that gap they all had left behind. The gap was wide, but they all had to make do because up until now no one had any idea where the Generation of Miracles were, and what they were doing.

Kagami, Himuro, Takao, and Kasamatsu found the time to try and investigate and look for the GoM members. It's been months but until now they found no trace of them all. It was worrying and really frustrating… there was more than friendship between them and their respective partners, and to be kept in the dark was more than frustrating for them all. It has not affected their basketball, it has even made them stronger if their coaches were asked. But after basketball, it was hard for them to bond with their teams, having to spend each free time they had to look for those that were missing.

Spring was supposed to be a time when there were no tournaments, and when everyone was preparing for the InterHigh during the Summer. But on the second month of spring everyone was in for a surprise.

Each of the coaches got a personal invitation to an exclusive tournament organized by the same organizers of the Winter Cup. It was a per invite tournament only though and only teams that were included in the Winter Cup were allowed to participate. The tournament was not much of a surprise, since there are some non official and official tournaments that pop out every now and then aside from the Winter and InterHigh tournaments.

What surprised everyone more than anything though...was that there was one school that was added to the many schools in the tournament. One school that no one had ever gone against before, not yet, and not at full force.

Teiko High School.

Chapter 1 - end

...

Author's notes

Seriously, don't tell me that I'm the only one who wonders whatever happened to the basketball club of Teiko high school? Everyone leaves Teiko Middle to go to different high schools and there is no mention of Teiko high school ever ^_^ so I guess everyone now has an idea where all the GoM members are now? :D Please don't kill me for it, I'll try to develop the characters and build up the emotions. I promise angst :D hehe

I know it's shorter than the prologue, but that's because I didn't want to cram all the ideas in here.

Next chapter focuses on the GoM members, look forward to it :3

(1) Kso = damn!/Shit!

(2) GoM = Generation of Miracles


	3. Chapter 2: Loyalties

Chapter 2

Loyalties

Author's note: We're rewinding a bit to a few weeks after Kuroko and the rest left their teams J

This chapter shall be heavy on BL, so to those who dislike it, maybe you can skip this chapter ;_; For Aokise fans, get ready for some cute interactions :D And for KagaKuro fans, get ready for some Kuroko angst ^^

…..

It was a warm sunny afternoon, the weather was good and the atmosphere was really perfect for practice. But outside the Teiko high school gym, the mysterious sixth man of the Generation of Miracles stood, lost in thought.

Kuroko's eyes closed as he leaned back against the tree he was leaning against, memories of that night flashing back through his mind. He should have listened to Kagami when his lover had told him to turn his phone off, then maybe, just maybe, he might have been able to postpone the inevitable for a few more minutes, or a few hours at least.

His brows furrowed slightly as he remembered that night, the images so clear even when he tried to forget them.

_"Hai, wakarimashita," Kuroko said softly before turning his cell off. His hand was shaking and he didn't know why it was, wasn't it what they had agreed on? He knew it was inevitable, that they would all go back to Teiko someday. But, what was this he was feeling, why did this inevitable thing come as such a shock? Why was it so painful to go back to his old team? _

_"So who was that?" Kagami asked, grinning at his lover. "Told ya it was gonna be some useless crap-"_

_That grin, it had him cringing inside. He wanted to strangle himself for what he was about to say to Kagami, to the boy who had made that one year away from Teiko more than what he would ever dream of. This boy that had trusted him so completely, and loved him without any conditions…he was about to betray and leave him, and that made him feel horrible inside. _

_"Kagami kun," Kuroko interrupted his lover, earning him a confused look from Kagami. Kuroko always called him by his first name when they were alone, unless he was upset. So this must come as a shock. _

_Kuroko knew that his voice cracked. His monotone voice never faltered, and to use his lover's last name….Kagami would know that something serious was up. But what was he to do? He didn't know cutting their ties would be this hard. But Kuroko knew he had to let go…no matter how difficult it was. He didn't anticipate that even calling Kagami by his last name now would feel so foreign on his tongue. It was a difficult first step._

_"What's wrong?"Kagami had asked, his brows furrowing more than usual. Kagami always got angrier and got upset at a faster rate when it involved someone he cared for. And again Kuroko felt his heart ache. He was important to Kagami. _

_He knew, he could tell even without words, that Kagami was worried for him. _

_Then his lover reached out to take him by his arm and pull him back into bed with him. For a moment Kuroko wanted to just be dragged, so that he could have an excuse for Akashi regarding his tardiness. But no, Akashi would have none of that. He was sure that if he was late, his captain would personally come and pry him from Kagami's arms anyway. So Kuroko stepped back at the last minute and shook his head. _

_"Tetsu?" Kagami asked in a confused manner. Those eyes that stared at him, they were full of confusion. Why was Kagami making this any harder for him when it already was so painful to even think of leaving him?_

_"Gomen…I have to go," Kuroko made the words seem so easy to say. But his pained heart knew just the opposite. Saying those words, it was like sticking daggers into his heart. God knew how much he loved the fiery redhead. _

_"Right now?"_

_"Hai…." Kuroko had dropped his gaze to the floor and he could feel Kagami getting even more worried._

_ "And you can't tell me why?" Again that tone, the betrayal was seeping forth more than confusion now. _

_Kuroko shook his head. _

_"Damn it Tetsu-!"_

_"Gomen!" Kuroko suddenly said quickly. He couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't hurt Kagami anymore than he already was at the moment. So he quickly grabbed his clothes, effectively cutting off Kagami's words. "Don't wait up for me Kagami kun," he said in a rushed manner as he ran out of the door, before Kagami could even react and run after him. And he meant it. Not just for tonight, but for the succeeding months and years. He was about to disappear, along with the rest of the GoM and Kagami would wait in vain if he waited for someone who would not come back. _

_He didn't know what Kagami had done after that, he didn't even dare to turn back and look if KAgami followed after him. He couldn't because he knew that if he saw him following, his will would falter. He would come back to Kagami and who knows what hell would Akashi raise if he failed in his oat. _

_He ran out, ran as fast as he could, faster than he ever had in a match. The cold winter air was promptly ignored, he was numb from the pain and he could not even feel the cold now. _

_He ran out to the front street and the black car, that he knew so well, was waiting for him. With a look of determination he ran towards it, intent on getting in before Kagami would see him. _

_He ran to it, opened the door and slipped inside. He didn't sense it, but he was panting hard, from running and from his inner turmoil. _

_"Kurokocchi?" _

_"Tetsu."_

_He looked up when he heard Kise and Aomine's voices. Ah they had been picked up earlier than he did. Figures, Seirin was one of the few schools farthest from where Akashi lived. _

_Kise looked worried as ever, their mother hen. He missed him terribly. And Aomine was frowning. That was strange…why was he frowning? Was he upset at Tetsu or something? He never frowned for no reason. _

_Aomine's hand raised up and wiped something wet from Kuroko's cheek. "You're crying Tetsu," he said plainly as he cupped the smaller player's cheek and he smiled a little. "Was it so difficult?"_

_Tears?_

_"Akashicchi had me and Aominecchi come and fetch you just in case, and he had Murasakibaracchi go with Midorimacchi. He knew it would be most difficult for you and Midorimacchi…." Kise said worriedly. "It will get easier Kurokocchi, don't cry about it ok? Or I will worry so much for you, Momicchi will never let us hear the end of it if we allow you to cry all night too…."_

_Tears…was he really crying? Kuroko reached up to touch the other cheek that Aomine was not holding and he let out a soft gasp. _

_It was wet. He was indeed crying. _

_"It wasn't difficult," he said in the bravest tone that he could muster._

_And this made Aomine sigh and grab the boy by his shirt and pulled him quickly for a tight embrace. "Don't lie to us Tetsu," he said in a low and protective tone. _

_Kise offered Kuroko a small smile and reached up to cares the bluenette's soft locks. "You can never lie to Aominecchi Kurokocchi. Everyone knows that you've formed a strong bond with the Seirin team, especially with Kagami. But you're back with us now."_

_"And you're back to being my shadow," Aomine said in a fiercely possessive manner as he squeezed Kuroko gently. "It was hard for all of us to part, but we all knew it was only temporary." _

_That fierce possessiveness of his on-court partner, it just reminded him of Kagami….. Kuroko put on a brave face and nodded. "Hai, it's all going according to Akashi's plan." _

_"You do remember that oath we made to Akashi when we graduated?" Aomine asked as he slowly pulled away from Kuroko, a small smile on his lips. _

_"Hai." _

_Aomine had smiled a bit more and nodded, his hands gently patting Kuroko's head. "Good, I look forward to playing with you again Tetsu. I've missed my shadow more than you can imagine." _

_They had all gone to Akashi's flat that night, meeting up with the rest of the GoM. Kise was right, Midorrima looked distraught and the dark bags beneath his eyes showed how little he slept recently. Murasakibara had one long arm around Midorima when they got there, trying to offer him snacks to make him feel better. _

_Kuroko quickly wondered if he looked as distraught as Midorima did. But his thoughts were cut short as Akashi entered the room and the doors were closed._

And that was it, with the doors closed that night, there was no way any of them could go back to their previous teams. They were now back to where they all started, back in Teiko, back where they all belonged. 

_…_

Kuroko opened his eyes slowly and winced a bit as the bright sunlight hurt his eyes a little bit. That oath, that oath they had made last year, it was what had them all back.

That day of their third consecutive win, he could still remember Akashi's commanding Emperor eyes looking at them four and giving them a clear directive. Even if they won, he was not happy. They knew him long and well enough to know when he looked disappointed in them, in his friends, in his team.

And his words then rang clear.

"If we continue to play together, we will never improve because no one is a challenge to us anymore as a team. Go to different high schools for a year. We all lack something, go find it in your new teams. And when those schools go against each other, we will have no choice but to go against each other, I know we shall all improve drastically and come back to Teiko stronger than ever before. Use that one year to remove all forms of weakness in your basketball."

Kuroko remembered everyone's shock at that statement, no one wanted to part from their team, from their friends. They were the strongest team, how could they adjust to weaker players? But it wasn't an option, Akashi had made them swear that they would try their best at the other schools, to pretend that they had moved on from their Teiko days in order to force a match up against each other. There was no doubt in Akashi's mind that only the GoM members would be matched up against each other on one on ones even during the team matches, surely no one else could stand up to them and he had been right.

He had specific instructions on where each one would go to. He was very specific.

Murasakibara was to go to Yosen, which had a strong reputation as a defensive team, so he could develop his skills as a center.

Midorima to Shutoku where they were weak on outside offence so he could concentrate on the three pointers and develop what he still lacked.

Aomine to Touou where everyone was strong so he would be challenged to become even better.

Kise to Kaijo where they had a strong core team but no specific specialty that Kise could learn to copy more from other teams than his own.

Kuroko to Seirin, a new budding team where he could learn to overcome his weaknesses and learn to move his passes in a team instead of having just one light.

He had specific problems they wanted them to solve…. And his plan had worked.

They had all gotten stronger, better, faster, much more than they would have if they had stayed as a team.

There was one thing he never counted on though…Kagami. He never counted on Kuroko finding another light similar to Aomine…. Or did he?

Kuroko could feel his heart twinge at that memory and he had to force it out. It was only a few weeks since that day he had left, and he had no idea what Kagami was doing now.

And on the thought that Kagami was not part of Akashi's plan…he really wasn't sure anymore. He got stronger with Kagami around, but would he have gotten stronger if he was with another partner? If Kagami was not in Seirin, would he have partnered with Kiyoshi or Hyuuga?

Perhaps, perhaps not.

Kuroko sighed and then felt a small knock on his head.

"That hurts…" he grumbled softly as he glared at Aomine, who had snuck up from behind him. "You found me?"

The tanned player smirked and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Because you're spacing out. And of course I found you. I think you got used to sneaking out in Seirin. You forget that here, with us, we all know when you're off sneaking away, especially Akashi."

"He told you to get me?"

"You kidding? No!" Aomine laughed. "I don't want my partner to get in trouble. I came to get you before he told me to," he said as he grinned at Kuroko. "Now what are you doing here? Still thinking?" he asked as he placed his arm over Kuroko's shoulders, pulling his partner close to him.

"Aomine kun, not too close," Kuroko grumbled as he tried to pull away.

"You're thinking too much again," Aomine said as he let his partner pull away, but not before he reached up to ruffle the light blue hair, making Kuroko pout and move to fix his hair. "You're thinking about Kagami."

Kuroko's hand stilled as his partner hit it right in the bullseye.

"I'm right aren't I?" Aomine chuckled softly as he was greeted with silence. He still knew his partner best after all. Aomine then sighed and took a step back. "I'm not telling you to get over him right now, but you will have to focus. One of these days, Seirin is one of the teams we have to crush after all. Now come, let's go back," he said as he offered his hand to Kuroko. "You can brood later."

Kuroko sighed and offered Aomine a small smile. "Hai…" he said and accepted Aomine's hand.

Aomine smiled and led Kuroko back to the main gym where they were having practice. It was still breaktime but Akashi always got so upset when they weren't all there after breaktime was over. So better look for the ones who slipped away before he looked for them.

As they were walking along though, he spotted a tuft of blond hair just walking past a group of bushes and he patted Kuroko's back. "Go on ahead, I'll get another one," he said, meaning another of the GoM who was walking away from the courts.

"Hai," Kuroko said softly as he jogged back to the gym while Aomine jogged in the opposite direction.

Aomine lost sight of the blond hair as he rounded the corner, but there was only one other place he could go to in that direction. So he jogged towards that spot and true enough, he found Kise dipping his head down low and drinking from the water fountain near the tennis team's locker room.

With a playful grin on his lips the power forward slowly inched towards the drinking Kise and then slapped the back of his head, making the shorter male choke on his drinking water. "AGhhhhh!" Kise made a garbled sound as water sputtered out of his mouth and he heard the loud laughter that came from his back.

Kise turned around and glared. "Aominecchi~!" he whimpered as he patted his chest, feeling some of the water try to resurface again.

"You should have seen your face Kise!" Aomine laughed, holding his stomach because it was beginning to hurt from laughing too hard.

"Mooouuuu!" Kise pouted as he turned the fountain off. "You're mean to me…"

"I'm mean to everyone!" Aomine laughed as he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. Then he went closer to Kise and slung his arm over his shoulder, pulling his blond teammate closer. "Smile a bit, it's not like you to look so glum," he said softly as he looked at Kise.

Kise pouted a little and looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Aomine asked, turning a concerned look towards Kise.

"Team's not the same," Kise grumbled in a soft tone.

"Ah?! What did you say?!" Aomine asked, exaggerating his volume so Kise would speak louder.

"I said the team isn't the same!" Kise said in a louder tone this time.

Aomine chuckled lightly and ruffled Kise's hair in a slightly affectionate manner. "You're overthinking things again. I already told you that your weakness is that you overthink things, even basketball, and yet you still continue to do it."

Kise huffed and shook his head. "I'm not overthinking it…. Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi, even Murasakibaracchi….there's something different about them."

"That's because you haven't played with them in a long while…of course it's gonna feel different."

"It's not that…"

Aomine paused, thought for a moment, then sighed and looked down at the slightly shorter boy beside him. "They still have to let go of their attachment to their temporary teams, of course their plays are gonna be different. Even you, you don't show it, because you're too conscious of your mannerisms to know how to hide that you miss Kaijo, but _I_ can tell…."

Kise blushed slightly and then shook his head. "I don't miss Kaijo at all…I miss Teiko more than anything!"

"Don't like to me Ryota," Aomine said in a low tone and Kise's rebuttal died in his throat.

It has been a while since Aomine had referred to him by his first name. And the mere tone of it just sent a light shiver up Kise's spine. "You're a good kid, unlike me. I did everything I could to not practice with Touou so that I won't get too attached. You, on the other hand, you've bonded with Kaijo, especially that captain of yours. I can tell, and there's no use hiding it from me."

"Kasamatsu sempai?!" Kise asked, eyes wide and turning to look at Aomine in a surprised manner. "I don't…I mean…I ..I do… but but it's not what you think!" he stammered, unaware that he was avoiding Aomine's eyes as he replied.

"Oh? Then why do you miss him?" Aomine pressed, not about to let this subject drop.

"He's like an older brother…" Kise replied softly, looking down at the ground and refusing to meet Aomine's eyes.

Right then and there, Aomine knew that Kise was lying.

Aomine frowned and looked around. There was no one around…it was a Sunday and it was summer vacation after all and only the Teiko basketball team, the pride of the school, was allowed to practice in school on this day. God knows how Akashi managed to talk with the principal and the administrators.

Since there wasn't anyone else around, he grabbed Kise's arm and pulled him to a corner and pushed him slowly against the wall of the tennis team's locker rooms. "Tell that to my face Ryota," he said in a low tone that had Kise's heart beating like crazy yet again. Aomine always had this effect on him.

Kise looked up and opened his lips and no words came out. So he closed it and then tried again, making Aomine's frown deepen.

"You can't even say it to my face…" Aomine growled as he pulled away from Kise.

He had only managed to take one step away when he felt Kise's hand on his arm and a slight tug.

"Don't…don't pull away," Kise muttered softly, his cheeks tinting a soft pinkish hue as he held on to Aomine's arm in a tight grip.

"Ryota?"

Kise bit his lower lip and looked up at Aomine finally. His eyes betrayed what his body language hid so well. He was terrified of losing Aomine, even if he was attached to Kasamatsu. "Give me time? Please?" he asked softly. "You know…you know you can never be replaced. I got too attached to Kasamatsu sempai but it will pass, I'm sure of it!" he promised.

Aomine's lips turned upwards into a smirk. "But you know that I don't have the patience to wait until you're ready….don't you?" he purred as he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Kise's.

Kise, though his eyes widened and he was about to push Aomine away, couldn't help but melt against those lips that knew his so well. It was perfect. Aomine's taste, his intensity, his passion…he remembered it so well and Aomine had not changed one bit even after one year of not being together. He could feel himself melt against the tanned player, his hand loosening its grip on Aomine's arm as he slowly wound his arms around his body, eager to deepen the kiss.

"Kise kun, Aomine kun."

When he heard that voice, Kise's eyes widened and he let out a loud yelp. He planted his hands on Aomine's chest and shoved him away in his panic. "Ku…Kurokocchi!?" he gasped, face redder than Akashi's hair as he spotted their teammate standing just behind Aomine.

Aomine let out a soft laugh and ruffled Kise's hair. "You're adorable Ryota," he teased the shorter male and he turned to smile at Kuroko. "You got lost again Tetsu?"

"Hai," Kuroko replied, not seeming to mind at all that he had caught his two teammates kissing.

Aomine chuckled and slung his arm around Kise's shoulders to pull the flustered Kise with him. "Don't want Akashi to see you blushing like that or he'll have my hide," he laughed as he guided Kise towards Kuroko so they could walk back to the gym.

It was a rocky start. But Teiko was always the strongest, no matter what style of basketball they played. And with his old team back together again, and his lover by his side, Aomine could feel his heart beat wildly against his chest.

This was going to be an exciting year.

…

End Chapter 2

...

Author's notes:

Aomine - Seems like Aomine knows everyone best huh? Or maybe just Kuroko and Kise lolz. But yeah, I kind of see him as an overprotective "father"/lover type figure (and s&m and all that shiz) while Kise is more of the worrier and "mother" type figure. Heavens if Akashi is the mother figure of Teiko, they'll all be scarred for life lolz

So yeah, I hope you enjoyed reading? I want to put the Teiko team back together again, and it's seriously fun writing this chapter J Even with all the angst (KagaKuro is my OTP after all L) But the interactions of the GoM is FUN to write. I love them all. This won't be all smooth sailing for them though, bitter lovers who were left hanging are not gonna be easy targets :D I'm already looking forward to writing about the technicalities of basketball, and the matches themselves.

I promise that I shall refrain from putting OC's. Not a fan of such. So rest assured that all the characters in the teams shall be from the manga/anime J

More reviews and/or criticisms please? Hehe. And do give me any requests you may have, let's see if we can fit those in too 3 I also try my best to pm you after you've made a review or critique, because I value them very much J


	4. Chapter 3: Loyalties 2

Chapter 3

Loyalties 2

…

notes:

1. Playing with all the GoMs in this chapter J Enjoy a tsundere Midorima and a very OOC Aomine. J

2. And this is gonna be basketball centric too J I don't play, but I watch enough NBA to write it decently (I hope ^^; )

…

Midorima looked at his cellphone. It was a new one, Akashi had insisted he use the one he gave the whole team. Akashi was generous when it came to things that would bring the team close in terms of communication. Heck, even the funds for their team outings would come out of the redhead's pocket most of the time.

He flipped it open and the wallpaper was that of the Teiko team's. There was no reminder that he had ever gone to Shuutoku, and there was no reminder of Takao either.

Perhaps that was Akashi's intent all along in giving them all a new phone. Midorima shrugged. Nothing he could do about it, Akashi's will was absolute.

Briefly remembering their crushing defeat against Rakuzan at the end of the Winter cup last year, Midorima felt his heart twitch. It wasn't the feeling of defeat he remembered, it was Takao's grief stricken face.

He had to push that thought aside, Akashi would not appreciate any form of attachment to their past teams. He would not appreciate any form of deviation from his plans.

Since he had left Takao and Shuutoku, he had changed his address, changed his number, changed his email account and online accounts. As did the rest of the GoM members because it was what Akashi wanted, and no one dared go against what he wanted them to do.

The emperor's will is absolute.

Absolute enough that Midorima cast a sad glance towards the old man who sat on the side bleachers. He didn't even bother to find out his name. The man was Teiko high school basketball club's coach. But with Akashi back, he was nothing more than an ignored presence whose name didn't even matter. The same had happened to the coach back in Teiko middle school.

When Akashi was in charge, everyone stayed back, even the adults dared not oppose his absolute will.

Sad that a man of such an age and stature was reduced to silence and submission by a 15 year old boy.

"What are you thinking Midorin?"

Midorima calmly looked towards the hulking figure of Murasakibara and shook his head. "Feeling sorry for coach."

"Don't call him that, Akachin won't like it," he drawled as he bit down on one of the chips from his large snack bag. The taller male looked at Midorima and then tilted his snack pack towards the green haired teen.

"No thanks," Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses and tore his eyes from the sad old man sitting alone on the bleachers. "You know I don't eat anything until after training, my fingers get sticky or slippery because of what I eat."

"And that ruins your perfect shooting form, we know."

Midorima's body stiffened for a bit when he heard that voice. But he relaxed soon after. When had Akashi learned how to sneak up on people like Kuroko did?

Akashi's mismatched eyes studied Midorima for a moment. "You act as though I am a stranger Shintarou."

There was a moment of awkward silence at that statement. It wasn't a question Akashi had mentioned, it was a statement. After just one year, it seemed Akashi too felt the dynamic of his team change.

And for a tense few seconds only the sound of Murasakibara's munching could be heard between the three.

"You're acting like Kuroko, that's why," Midorima finally said as he turned around and looked at his team captain. "Akashi, you know I hate it when people sneak up on me."

"I do." Akashi said, and the tense atmosphere seemed to have abated somewhat.

Murasakibara tried to do his part in keeping the tension low by offering his snacks to Akashi too. And Akashi dipped his finger inside and took out a chip. "Thank you," he said curtly and Murasakibara mumbled "you're welcome" with his mouth still full of chips.

"But then again, you seem to be better at sensing Tetsuya now than you were back in middle school," Akashi pointed out and Midorima's eyes widened just slightly.

"Was that all part of your plan too?" Midorima wanted to know.

"Perhaps," Akashi said. "Though we can treat it as a …side effect." He smiled a little and looked at the basketball that lay motionless on the court floor. "Just imagine the possibilities if all of us could sense Kuroko fully on court."

"That was your plan all along then?"

Akash turned to Midorima, his smile still on his lips. "Just that? Of course not. If that was my only purpose then I should have just kicked Tetsuya out and kept all of you for Teiko."

Murasakibara was still silent as he listened. He was munching on his chips and looked disinterested in the conversation but the serious look in his eyes said otherwise.

"I had specific instructions for all of you didn't I?" Akashi asked softly. "And you know I never make any move on a whim." He smiled even wider and dusted the crumbs off his hand just as Aomine Kuroko and Kise entered the gym.

Midorima's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're telling me, that by calling us all back, right now at this moment, that we have surpassed our weaknesses?"

"I have confidence in my team," was all Akashi said as he took the ball on the floor and sent it flying towards Aomine, who caught it with one hand. "If you don't have the same confidence I do, then why don't we try it out?'

"Sounds like a practice game to me captain," Aomine grinned as they walked over. He, Kise, and Kuroko were just making their way into the gym. "Which team are we crushing this time?"

Kuroko had to hide the cringe he made when he heard that tone in Aomine's voice. He didn't like how… sadistic that tone sounded. Aomine was back, fully enjoying basketball and he was looking forward to crushing those teams one by one like he did back in middle school. That cringe did not go unnoticed by a certain redhead though.

"Are you scared Tetsuya?"

Kuroko shook his head as Akashi asked that question, making Aomine look at his partner with a light frown. "What's wrong Tetsu?"

"Nothing," Kuroko insisted as he took the ball from Aomine's hands. "Let's just play."

Aomine's frown deepened and he grabbed at Kuroko's arm. "It's not nothing."

"It is," Kuroko insisted and pulled his arm from Aomine's hold.

Aomine's frown just deepened some more and he once again reached for Kuroko but Akashi's hand on his forearm stilled his movement instantly. "He just needs time," Akashi said softly, his words meant for Aomine but his eyes focused on Kuroko.

"Che… he used to tell me everythin'," Aomine grumbled as he took a step back. He sounded like a best friend scorned or something, and it made Kise look at him worriedly.

"Akashicchi is right, he just needs time," Kise assured Aomine and Aomine sighed.

"Alright alright, stop ganging up on me already," Aomine sighed as he turned back to look at Akashi. "So which team?"

"No one, we're not having any practice games until the official opening of the Spring Games," Akashi said, making Aomine groan.

"But I'm itching for a game!" Aomine complained.

Kuroko's ear perked up a little, something that only Akashi noticed. They were not playing against anyone. And if Akashi were to bet on it, poker faced Midorima was also feeling the same relief that Kuroko was. They were so easy to read in the eyes of the Emperor.

"I know you are," Akashi said softly as Kuroko came back to join them. "We'll have two on threes for now, get everyone used to everyone else's rhythm."

With a wave of his hand, he had split the team in half, Midorima Aomine and Kuroko on one side, Kise and Murasakibara on the other side.

"Not fair, these two will just hog the ball," Midorima sighed at Akashi as he pointed at Aomine and Kuroko. "They always do, and Kuroko always just passes to Aomine."

"You sound jealous Midorimacchi…."

"Shut up Kise," Midorima grumbled as he fixed his glasses.

Akashi had already started walking away. For despite their hesitation and refusal of the current situation, they all knew better than to question him. They will cooperate, there was no other choice. That was how it worked and that is how it will always be for this team.

There was no tip off. Kuroko handed the ball to Aomine as Akashi blew on the whistle. Aomine's grin was back in full force, the grin that Kuroko knew so well. He loved playing basketball really, and again…that smile just reminded him of Kagami and he felt a familiar twitch in his heart.

"Oi concentrate on the game, think of him later," Aomine's voice snapped Kuroko out of his thoughts. And it seemed he knew perfectly well what, no, who Kuroko was thinking about at that very moment. Aomine had not dashed off, he was dribbling the ball beside Kuroko as he spoke.

Kuroko blushed a bit when hw realized that Aomine was pulling back just to make sure that Kuroko's head was in the game and nowhere else. "Yes…" he said softly. "Don't worry about me."

"Good, I don't want my partner daydreaming while we play," Aomine smirked, lifting his hand up to bump fists with Kuroko.

Kuroko returned it and the 6th man of the Teiko team focused his attention on the game. Kagami would always linger in his mind, but for now, he had a game to play.

Aomine dribbled the ball past the center line and he grinned when he saw the serious look on Kise's face as he came to block him. "Why so serious Ryota?" he grinned, teasingly as he took a step back and dribbled the ball between his legs.

"If I'm not serious, that would be an insult to you," Kise replied easily as he lowered his upper torso so he could guard Aomine better.

"True," Aomine grinned. "But I'm not the one you should be guarding." And with a quick sidestep, and a fake, he managed to send the ball towards Kuroko. Kise's eyes widened as the ball was passed. There was no doubt though, that it would be passed to Kuroko and the shadow would pass it back to his light. He just had to make sure he never lost sight of Aomine.

But in an instant, Kuroko made a decision, one that had Aomine grinning and Kise cursing, and one very dumbfounded Midorima found the ball in his hands.

Midorima jumped, made a three point shot. It won't go in, he was sure of it. Why had Kuroko passed the ball to him? Even from afar, he could see the hulking form of Murasakibara, tall and imposing. No his ball would not go in, why hadn't Kuroko passed back to Aomine who had a better chance of breaking through Murasakibara's impenetrable defense?

And boy, did Kuroko's pass hurt. He would have to talk to Kuroko later on.

Midorima blinked as he came down from his three point shot, looking down at his hands. They were shaking from the force of Kuroko's pass, but….he had taken a pass from Kuroko. Something he had never done before. He looked up at Kuroko who had stopped just by his side. "I took your pass…" Midorima said softly.

"Hai," Kuroko nodded as he ignored the play that Aomine made behind them. He had taken Midorima's ball before it reached the net and sank it down in a two handed dunk, breaking Murasakibara's defense with an alley oop. Kuroko trusted Aomine to deliver and he didn't need to see it to know.

"But I never caught any of your passes before."

"But now you can," Kuroko smiled as he nodded at Midorima. "I think all of you can take my passes now."

"Oi…you didn't even see my dunk," Aomine grumbled as he jogged up to Kuroko and Midorima. "Nice pass Midorima."

"That wasn't meant to be a pass…."

"I know, but it was nice nonetheless," Aomine grinned. "We make a pretty good team, all of us. Akashi doesn't need to say what we learned during our one year apart, but we all turned better," he assured Midorima before turning back to Kuroko and bickering why Kuroko ignored his big opening score.

Midorima looked down at his hands again and they were still trembling from the impact of Kuroko's pass. Then he looked up, meeting Akashi's eyes even if the other was on the sidelines.

There was a knowing look in the other boy's eyes. He knew. This was what he had meant. They had all changed, not only improving on their personal weaknesses, but also changing their individual play styles.

"We have a lot to work on here…" Midorima sighed as he looked at Kuroko and Aomine still bickering, then his eyes went to look at Kise and Murasakibara discussing plays. "But the potential of this all…"

"Overwhelming isn't it?" Akashi asked as he walked up to Midorima.

"I didn't expect our play styles to change as well…"

Akashi crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the other four that remained on court. "You must have seen it too. We were invincible, no one could match up to us. But our plays were limited, the various plays I envisioned for this team was limited to the individualistic play styles everyone had."

"You know that if you just told us, we would have changed it."

Akashi shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. That would have made the play forced, and that would ultimately limit our potential as a team. It was something every one of you had to find out on your own. Back then Tetsuya was the only one who knew how to work with a team."

"So we owe it all to Kuroko?"

"Somehow, yes." Akashi smiled at Midorima and nodded. "He's the shadow that keeps Teiko's light bright. Daiki isn't the only one who relies on him."

…

"Here you go," Aomine said as he tossed the can of pocari to Kuroko.

"Sankyuu," Kuroko caught the can without even needing to look at it. He was tired, and was sweating profusely from practice. Akashi knew how to push them all to their limit and Kuroko had forgotten how it was to be pushed to his limit like this. Akashi's training regimen was focused on them individually. It was different for every one of them. He would let them go against each other but would give them specific instructions on what they could and couldn't do.

It wasn't as strenuous as running for kilometers. But when going against someone and you were restricted to doing only certain things, it was totally draining.

"Your shooting percentage has gone up," Aomine said softly, to encourage the panting Kuroko. Even he had never seen Kuroko THIS tired, even with Akashi's regimen.

"How high is it now?" Kuroko asked.

"8 of 10, soon that's gonna be 9 if you follow what Akashi says."

Kuroko threw the now empty can towards Aomine who caught it wth a grin. "What?" Aomine asked, feigning hurt even if he was grinning like a kid.

"I. will. Die. If Akashi continues making YOU guard me of all people," Kuroko said, mentioning the first three words pointedly. "And my specialty is passing, not shooting," he said with a small pout.

"You should believe in yourself a bit more you know," Aomine said, laughing as he patted Kuroko's back. "You specialized in passing before because your shooting skills weren't developed yet. But now, it's developed, you should continue making it better. Maybe Midorima could help you develop a long range shot?"

"You know we don't get along well?"

Aomine laughed again and ruffled Kuroko's hair. "You made me teach you to shoot, something you never asked me before, what makes Midorima any different? And during the earlier game, you two worked well together too…Maybe you just don't' want to ask? You have your own pride too you know," he teased Kuroko.

Kuroko sighed and shook his head. "But Midorima and I really don't get along…we have totally different ideas when it comes to basketball."

"Didn't we have different takes on bastketball too?" Aomine asked as he crouched down and took another can to drink for himself.

"We do, but we manage. We're too different that we don't clash." Kuroko sighed and looked at Aomine. "But if you say so, I can try asking Midorima if he has some pointers for me too."

"Good," Aomine grinned. "You're a force to be reckoned with you know? You have the potential to become better than all of us someday."

"Stop making stuff up," Kuroko pouted again. "I'll never be better than you or the others. You especially."

Aomine wrapped his arm around his partner and pulled him close. "You're the only person I know who has pride yet has no self confidence in his own skills, you know that?"

"You tell me that every time…"

"Because it's true," Aomine sighed as he saw Akashi and Midorima walk towards the vending machine where he and Kuroko were. "Great timing," he said as he raised his arm, waving it. "Akashi! Midorima!" he called to them and he could see Akashi's attention turn to him and Kuroko. Midorima was as poker faced as ever, regarding them both with steady eyes.

"What do you want Daiki?" Akashi asked, as he and Midorima walked towards where Aomine and Kuroko were seated.

Aomine grinned at him and Kuroko tried to disappear behind Aomine as much as he could. He really didn't want to ask Midorima for advise, they weren't on the best of terms after all.

"I wanted to ask Midorima if he has any suggestions for Kuroko's shooting? Maybe we can stretch his shooting range with Midorima's help."

Akashi peeked behind Aomine and raised his eyebrow. "Tetsuya doesn't seem ecstatic about it…." he noted.

"If you want to learn then come," Midorima suddenly said, much to Akashi and Aomine's amusement and Kuroko's shock. Midorima was calling him to practice? This has never happened before, because Midorima refused to teach anyone during their middle school days.

Midorima grabbed some Pocari for himself and then turned on his heel to walk, already assuming that Kuroko was following behind him.

But Kuroko seemed to be rooted in place, so Aomine gave Kuroko's back a not so gentle nudge that forced the shorter male to stumble forwards. "Aomine!" Kuroko cried out in surprise as he was forced forward, making him face plant into the pavement.

Aomine just laughed and raised his arms in mock surrender and Kuroko followed after Midorima with a glare towards Aomine that even had Aomine Daiki shivering a bit.

"You don't mind having Shintarou teach your shadow?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow as he was asked that question and he turned to Akashi, shrugging. "Of course not. You assigned him to me when he was first put into the first bracket during Middle school and not once has he asked me to teach him anything. I'm happy that his pride has lowered down a little bit for him to ask me for help with his shooting."

"And now he's asking Shintarou."

"He doesn't want Midorima to teach him, I needed to give him an extra push," Aomine corrected Akashi.

"You really don't mind?"

"I pushed him, I wouldn't if I minded right?" Aomine chuckled as he got up and smirked at Akashi. "Tetsu's potential is way above ours, he has a natural gift that we could only dream of possessing. If I hold him back so he will continue to be my shadow, that's just me being selfish."

"But isn't that what you are?"

"Akashi…. You're mean," Aomine grumbled. "I'm not THAT selfish you know. Besides, you know how important Tetsu is to me, I won't let him wallow as a shadow forever."

Akashi nodded and turned to look at Midorima and Kuroko entering the courts. Everything was really changing, and the possibilities for them all was endless. And among them, Kuroko had the most potential to become even better.

…

Author's notes:

I know by now everyone sounds like a drone to whatever Queen bee Akashi wants to say but that's how I imagine the Teiko dynamics to be ^^ and Queen bee has a nice ring to it haha.

I know Aomine is VERY ooc here, but this is the Aomine I imagined during his time with the GoM in Middle school. I imagine him to be fun, supportive, and very much friendly and helpful when it comes to basketball for his team. But an absolute terror when it comes to other teams, thus he's excited to crush any new team that goes against themJ


End file.
